With You
by flockgirl
Summary: Alexa Colt has been serving her mother Athena who has called her useless for as long as she can remember. She is sent by her mom to protect her other daughter Annabeth, But when she is selected for a quest will she be able to protect her only friends?


I walked out of my cabin, heading towards the dining hall. Pushing my i-pod earphones in my ears, I pulled my hood over my head and shoved my hands in my hoodie pocket. The air was chilly enough to see your breath and the clouds covered the sun so that a cold grew shadow was cast across the camp grounds. Despite the weather, most of the campers were laughing and talking like it was any other morning. Everybody but me.

I didn't have any friends or family to talk to or laugh with. My life was always the same in terms of relationships with people. Everybody thought I was either worthless or useless. No matter what people thought of me, it was always something bad. Even my own mother thought these things. That was the reason I went to Camp Half Blood, to get a better life. Unfortunately nothing changed, I was still an outcast.

"Hey!" I looked behind me to see the one person I looked up to run up to her boyfriend and knock him down.

"What the heck are you doing Annabeth?" He complained as she helped him up, laughing.

"You're too easy to surprise." She got out between giggles. "It's like you have no senses."

He sighed and took her hand. "You're so annoying."

I turned back to the front, my face flushed in pain, knowing that I could never be like that with anybody I knew. They all hated me. My hands clutched into balls in my pockets and I walked only a little bit faster.

The Dining hall wasn't the fanciest place in the world, but it served its purpose well. I slid down at the end of my table pretended not to notice the cruel sneers of everybody else in the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Alexandrea." Jenny antagonized me. "What's up?"

I shrugged, annoyed at once. I hated being stuck in the Hermes cabin, but since nobody but I knew who my godly parent was, I had no choice. I dropped my head down on the table and sighed. Athena, my mother, had sent me down to Camp Half blood for only one reason, to protect her other daughter Annabeth. Usually I was up at Olympus to serve Athena but for the past few months I had been watching her daughter from a distance. Let's just say Athena hates my guts, and that's just the nice way of saying it.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" Jenny asked in a way that made me very suspicious.

"What did you do to my bed?" I mumbled, seeming to not to care.

"What ever are you talking about?" She said innocently as I heard snickers from the other side of the table.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, waiting till the meal was over.

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

ZING…FWUMF. I watched as my arrow once again landed on the grass.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

" Holt!" The instructor yelled my last name. "What are you doing! Hit the target, next time. Would you at least try?"

"Sorry." I called. I knew that I wouldn't hit the target even if I tried my very hardest. I couldn't shoot an arrow to save my life. Nor could I throw a knife, use a sword or use any sort of weapon or any martial arts. In fact, I couldn't hurt a fly. I was the most useless half blood to ever walk on earth, even my mother told me so. Still, I tried my damned to shoot that arrow.

"Has anybody told you lately that you shouldn't be here?" I looked over to see Jenny as she shot an arrow through the air and landed it right on her target.

"Yes." I mumbled as I tried to hook another arrow to my bow. "You have a bunch of times."

"Oh have I?" She said looked at my through annoyed eyes, brushing a piece of reddish hair from her brown eyes. "Then why haven't you left yet?"

"I don't like to give up." I shot my arrow and it hooked itself on the trunk of a tree with a THUNK.

She rolled her eyes and continued practicing. _Plus, _I added in my head, _I have a mission. _

THISISATIMELAPSESOGETOVERIT

We all sat inside the Amphitheater, waiting for the big announcement that Chiron had promised us. The air was still cold and the wind blew harder than it had in the morning, which made my eyes water. Many campers huddled together to try and keep warm, most of them unsuccessful as their teeth were chattering.

"What is taking so long?" A girl from the Apollo Cabin whispered. "I'm so cold!"

"Chill girl." The girl who was hugging her mumbled.

"I am." She hissed back. "I'm _way_ _too _chilled_." _

I wrapped my arm around my knees. I had no jacket, so I was even colder than most, but I didn't complain. Mother had taught me two things that she made me stick by. Never complain and never ever cry. Crying just made the situation worse.

"Hey," The second girl was leaning toward me. A piece of reddish hair fell over her face as she held out the brown coat she had been wearing. "Do you want my jacket? I'm warm without it."

I blinked, not able to come up with an accurate response. "T-thanks."

I took the North Face from her hand and slid my arms through.

"I'm Amanda by the way." She stuck out her hand, and I took it amazed by her kindness.

"Um, I'm Alexandrea."

The brown haired girl next to her giggled. "I love your accent. What is it?"

"I guess it's sort of British, with something else mixed in. My mother speaks like this as well."

"What ever it is, it's pretty awesome."

I smiled. "Thank you."

She stuck out her hand also. "Maya."

"Nice to meet you." I shook it briefly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" We all looked toward Chiron, who was standing in the middle of the Amphitheater. "We have some urgent news. Somebody has gone missing!"

**A/N: Did you like it????? REVIEW!!!!! Oh and check out my other PJO Story, Never Alone.**


End file.
